Guns Entwined
by bookworm-gurl
Summary: While on a supply run, our rag-tag convoy of survivors have opened up a proverbial can of worms. Alice and Claire get separated from the group, taking refuge in an abandoned shipping container. The events that unravel while awaiting help are both steamy and romantic as our two Femme Fatale's finally succumb to each other's desires.


**Author Note:** This is a Fem Slash Fic of our beloved heroines Claire and Alice. It is a fluff, will probably not become a sequel, but that won't stop me from creating some more stories with these stellar characters. It has been awhile since I have posted on here, and I want to let you know that I have not forgotten about some other stories that are unfinished on here. Adult life got in the way the past while, but I'm back on track :).

As always, please read and review and I will try to do the same! Appreciate all the support I keep getting on here :)

Cheers XX

B

 **Disclaimer:** The characters are used from RE movies/games BUT not the plot. I am not trying to follow any specific movie/game. I make reference to the 3rd RE movie, but do not have my events fall in stride with those from the motion picture.

* * *

 **Guns Entwined**

They were outnumbered, and not just by a few dozen, but by hundreds. Every way Alice turned, decomposing flesh and gnarly teeth wanting to sink into their next hot blooded meal surrounded them.

Two hours ago she and their convoy, a hodgepodge of warriors and survivors from coast to coast, had made it to Birmingham, Alabama. According to some members, this place was a ghost town even back when the idea of an apocalypse was still just a quick money grab by the Film Industry. Tumbleweeds and skeletons of farm houses and barns were all that remained. Their convoy, in dire need of replenishing supplies, had to make a pit stop. With a group of fifteen people, none under the age of eighteen, did not happen very often. They could survive on very little. For the past month every town they came across was bone dry. It was the group's ultimate decision to scour the once peaceful town of Birmingham like vultures, seeing what gems were potentially hidden underneath wooden floor boards.

Not long after they'd made it, exhausted and aggravated, trekking miles between farm houses that now only housed cobwebs and dust, their two youngest members came across a large barn. In a past life, the young blonde, now only going by K-Mart, had been a farm girl. She grew up in North Dakota on a Dairy Farm and recognized the barn as to belong to, at one time, dairy cows. There was potential for supplies to be hidden inside, especially weapons that do not require bullets. With dusk approaching rapidly and no other house seeming like a worthy candidate their plan was, at least, worth a shot.

There final destination was Washington D.C. chatter coming over bursts of radio broadcasts stated that was Umbrella's newest base of operations. It was no surprise to Alice that Wesker would think to make himself comfortable within the White House. Umbrella, the pain in everyone's proverbial ass was, at one time, Alice's employer. She was a willing participant of, and is solely responsible for, the extinction of the human race. This included the desecration of current society, instilling fear in every American born man, woman and child of the 21st Century, and subjecting her own body to experiments to become a biological weapon. Albert Wesker, the man now spearheading fringe science techniques, human testing, and an all-out, biological warfare, was Alice's personal vendetta.

She was an experiment, used as a lab rat, and constantly poked and prodded. The feeling of being trapped like a rat in a maze was her life for years except for her, there was never a cheese reward. Dr. Isaac's, a madman who never believed in the old adage of "less is more", wanted to see what would happen when Alice's DNA bonded with the T-virus. Instead of becoming deformed like every other test subject, her DNA bonded with the virus on a cellular level. She had, in turn, become Umbrella's ultimate weapon. Alice was faster, tougher, and even, at times, had special, telepathic powers. Not long after Alice was accepted into this convoy, Wesker had taken her extraordinary powers. When Alice had refused to play nice and rise up against Umbrella, she had sighed her death warrant and needed to be stopped. With the loss of invulnerability and immunity to the infection, Alice was once again an ordinary human attempting to survive.

Ignoring the large pad lock keeping the barn doors shut; an oversight by everyone, Chris Redfield, a man who had muscles that put body builders to shame, snapped the chain with bolt cutters. A few brave souls fanned out behind him, guns ready for whatever beast was going to come charging their way. It did not take long to see that this place was keeping the undead at bay as hundreds of corpses came piling out. At one time, they were probably attracted to the fresh cow meat housed inside. Cows chained was like dangling a steak in front of a rottweiler. They were outnumbered within seconds, as the hoard of undead came vaulting towards them. After a few great head shots and half a dozen empty magazines, they ran. In the midst of the shuffle and panic, Alice and her partner, Claire Redfield, had managed to get separated from the group.

They took off into a large underbrush at the back of the farm, hoping to lose the hungry monsters in the trees. They were fast bastards, not your typical zombie-esque movements found in a _George Romero_ horror flick. Alice was able to glance over her shoulder to see that Claire was no longer behind her, but instead matching stride for stride a few feet to her left. There was no sign of any other convoy member as the dozens of undead dispersed into the barren farm land.

"Alice!" Claire shouted as she turned back, seeing exactly what the red head was pointing at.

Behind the next set of trees there looked to be a large, metal shipping container. It was the only object in a robust clearing. Hills surrounded it blanketed by more forest. Alice was perplexed, how the hell did one of these get here? The closest marina or ship yard, or hell water for that matter, was at least two hundred miles in any direction. As they climbed the embankment, pulling at loose soil and using thick tree roots to climb, she noted the doors were wide open. The metal shell, rusted from the sun, meant it was there for sometime. There also did not appear to be any identifying marks on the outside. As far as she could tell, was abandoned.

"Head to the container!" Alice yelled as Claire nodded, taking off with a bust of energy.

They reached the doors at the same time, Claire grabbing one, Alice the other as they slammed close with a bang. There was enough force used that Alice heard the latch slide into place on the other side, sealing them in darkness. Both women tried to catch their breath, their loud rasps echoing throughout the metal canister. Even without her enhanced abilities, Alice always considered herself a visually gifted person. Adjusting from light to dark was never a problem as she could make out the outline of Claire pressing her ear to the door.

Within moments pounding commenced that made them both jump. The metal doors shook as accompanying groans and moans murmured outside. It did not take long for the pounding to start surrounding on all sides, hundreds of infected trying to retrieve their next meal. It was then that Alice knew they had made a critical mistake. Being trapped, cornered like rats by hundreds of hungry undead was not the ideal survival situation. Any one of those bastards would sacrifice themselves in order to claim there prize.

Currently, they were fucked. No chance of escape, not without help from the outside. If the rest of the convoy had not abandoned them or, heaven forbid, succumbed to the undead hoard, Claire and her were going to make it out of here alive.

"Shit," Alice muttered as she banged her head against the steel door being met with a reply of chants.

The scratch of a match against the ground echoed as Claire lit some loose debris found within the canister. It lit up fast, giving light to their tomb. It was empty, for if it wasn't, they would have been dead by now.

Claire smiled at Alice as she took a walk, searching the walls, and looking for possible clues as to where this shipping container had come from. The smell of damp firewood and rotting flesh was potent. Alice could not make out if that was from the undead outside or what used to be in here. She stayed close to the door, just encase one of their friends was smart enough to unlatch outside. Alice looked up, catching what looked to be large, five foot long scratch marks in the sides and ceiling to this canister. She had seen those marks before. Her stomach began to turn, clenching her teeth in anger. As Claire approached the back wall Alice felt her blood pressure rising. Painted into the metal, corrugated wall was the distinctive logo of the Umbrella Corporation.

"Son of a bitch!" She yelled, punching the door and ignoring the shooting pain traveling her arm.

Claire turned back quizzed, "I don't understand. Why would they do this?" She asked.

Alice envied Claire for many reasons. Number one was how naive she was about the events leading up to the world today. She had never been at war with Umbrella. Of course, everyone now saw Umbrella for who they really are, but Claire and the rest of their convoy, with the exception of Jill Valentine, have never seen their conniving, sniveling faces up close. She was not there in Raccoon City or The Hive. Instead she was miles away, helping people, living a normal life before shit hit the fan. Yes, everyone had lost people, but Claire still had her brother Chris, and even a few original members from her Convoy. Alice envied all of that and then some. The fact that Umbrella at some point dropped a shipping container full of the undead and based on those claw marks, lickers, into the middle of a farming community did not surprise her. Hell it did not even make her list of top 10. Just like what happened to her, Matt, Jill, Carlos, LJ, and everyone else, this farming community was an experiment. Alice would bet money that those Umbrella fuckers were watching from the sidelines, and never once considering the people they were killing.

"Umbrella will do anything Claire to get a rise out of people." Alice explained as she slid down defeated. The consistent pounding of the undead was giving her a migraine.

"A rise?"

Alice sighed, "It breaks down like this. When the world went to shit, Umbrella marketed themselves as the saviors of the human race. When it became apparent they were actually the ones behind it all, dropping a shipping container full of infected into a highly populated area was a scare tactic, a way to get people to trust them."

Claire frowned, her brow furrowing, "I know what happened Alice, I didn't just wake up one day to their being no world." She quipped.

"Well if you know what happened, then stop sounding so God damn naive all the time!" She yelled. "Umbrella does shit like this for fun. It's a game, a way for them to eliminate the weak and harvest the strong."

Claire walked back towards Alice, clear she was resisting the urge to return fire. "I knew Umbrella was bad but, I never thought being capable of this."

"Take it from someone who used to be on their payroll, they are capable of anything."

Claire made her way back to the middle of the canister, propping her torch on a homemade nook of branches and dirt before sitting down. She remained silent while crossing her legs as if they were at a bonfire at a summer camp. Alice got up from her post at the door and joined her partner. If the undead didn't figure it out yet, then they were not going to get in. She watched as the light flickered on Claire's dimpled cheeks and red hair. If they were going to die in here at least she was going to die with a beautiful woman. Alice looked around at the shadows cast on the walls and the incessant pounding by their captors. If there was one thing the undead were it was persistent.

"What was your job, before the Apocalypse?" Alice asked. Attempting small talk seemed better than uncomfortable silence.

"I was a school teacher. Taught Fifth Grade." Claire replied taking a few loose shirt strands and tossing them into the fire.

"Never would have pegged you for that, thought you were in the military or something."

Claire looked up, "Yeah?"

"The way you rounded up your convoy and trekked across the Country, sounds military to me."

Claire smiled, it has hard to tell in the glow if she was blushing or not. "Military runs in my family. My brother being the most prominent example of that. I on the other hand always wanted to help people, one of the reasons why I got into teaching in the first place. When the world went to shit I guess I just, rolled with the punches."

"Sounds like you should have become a nurse, or a paramedic. When the world ended, you would have had client's non-stop." Alice stated as Claire chuckled.

Alice smiled, this was her chance to get back in good graces with her.

"I know First-Aid and without having to worry about cleaning up other peoples soiled bed sheets."

Alice snickered, the pounding from outside continuing, "God will they never give up."

"Give it up already!" Claire screamed as Alice could not help but giggle. She shrugged and smiled, "Persistent little bastards aren't they?"

"Which means we are going to be in here for quite some time." Alice reasoned.

Claire noticed the defeated look on Alice's face. It was painful, as if she had failed not only herself but also the human race. She got up, brushing the debris from her well-worm cargo pants and sat down beside Alice, putting her arm around her shoulder.

"Hey, in no time our guys will be here, guns blazing, weed whackers whacking and save us."

Alice turned, trying to ignore the sudden change in proximity, "They are dead Claire. There is no way they escaped that hoard, and we're going to die here."

"No, we are not, someone will come get us." Claire said.

"Yeah, Umbrella." Alice muttered shaking her head, "How could I of been so stupid."

"Hey now, stop being so hard on yourself. It's not like you are the one responsible for all of this." Claire replied with a smile. Alice remained silent watching the young redheads smile slowly fade into a frown. "Alice?"

There was no turning back now. As Alice saw it she had three options. First being to tell the truth. but it was too painful to even imagine watching Claire crumble right before her eyes. Second, she could lie and pretend to be an innocent victim like the rest of them. Third, none of the above and just act on instinct. Alice grabbed Claire by the neck and kissed her. Option three seemed, at that moment, like the best one.

Claire was astounded. A kiss was the last thing she expected from Alice. Lip locking with another woman, trapped in a metal shipping container in the middle of Alabama surrounded by undead was a scenario she never once imagined. After the initial shock, Claire should have pulled away and yet, she didn't. She instead found herself enjoying this, craving more and decided to reciprocate.

Alice broke her lips away, not because she wanted too, but because she needed to catch her breath. Her hazel eyes wandered, studying her new specimen. First off, she did not expect that to work. It had been awhile since Alice's desires to be with Claire were more than just for friendship. It was no coincidence that she was always volunteering to go on missions with her, to spend every possible moment with her and yet, had remained too afraid to act upon it until cornered with a confession. Secondly, she was beautiful. Her lips were perfect, skin soft and warm, green eyes dancing in the low light. Maybe it was the lack of oxygen, maybe it was coming to terms with their eventual deaths, either way Alice felt euphoric. It had been a long time since someone had made her feel alive.

"Claire I-"

"Just shut up and kiss me." Claire breathed, pushing Alice down on the ground.

The metal felt cool against her heated skin as she watched Claire completely switch focus. She stared as the younger red head straddling her abdomen, pulling her sweater over her head and exposing the sweet, pale skin beneath. This was not exactly where Alice saw this going, but she was not going complain. If Claire was going to strip in front of her then she was not going to stand in her way. It appeared, Alice had pushed the right buttons and Claire, once a budding rose was now in full bloom.

Alice stared, watching as Claire tossed her sweater aside. She admired the redhead's curves, prominent hips, flat stomach, and very pronounced breasts currently caged within her bra. Claire reached behind and undid the clasp, the bra falling slack. She could not help put lick her lips as Claire's rose bud, hard nipples came into view.

"Holy shit," Alice breathed causing Claire to smile.

Her eyes were gleaming in the fire as she tucked a few stray strands of red hair behind her ears. "I-I've never done this before." She finally confessed, wrapping her arms around her breasts suddenly feeling very exposed and ashamed.

Alice reached up with her left hand and cupped Claire's cheek, feeling the heat radiating off her body. She locked eyes with the red head and smiled, "It is okay, we'll take it slow." She breathed, snaking her arm around Claire's neck and pulling her in for another kiss.

Claire pulled away as Alice's hands reached her breasts, grazing the hard nipples. She had never had another woman touch her like this before. The yearly visits to the Doctor did not count. It was, strange, having someone with the same reproductive parts fondling your own. She felt like a school girl, experimenting with what she wanted and seeing what type of mischief she could get herself into.

Before becoming trapped in this metal box, Claire never had an inclination to sleep with Alice. She always respected her as a friend and comrade, a survivor of the past world trying to rebuild in the present. Alice was reserved, keeping her life a secret from everyone, no matter how hard they tried to pry. None of this stopped her from doing her share in decapitating the infected that crossed there path and helping those in need. In retrospect, there may have been clues that Alice was interested in more than friendship but, Claire was never good at picking up on subtle hints. Especially in the romance department. Beyond all that, she was amazed they were doing this, that she was half naked, straddling another woman and eager to keep going. Even if Claire never had feelings for Alice before, it was quite clear now she did.

Alice could feel her lover's body clench as they kissed once more, trying to get her to relax. Her own hormones were on overdrive, and like Claire, she had never experimented with another woman before. Up until the world went to shit Alice always batted for the other team. Hell, even when she had to be faked married it was to a man. Once she laid her eyes upon Claire in the Nevada desert a year ago that all changed. She was strong, authoritative, beautiful and above all, a survivor. She had more male qualities than most men she dated in her old life. That small crush quickly erupted into infatuation. Even with the end of the world, love was still a possibility.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Alice asked.

Claire nodded, afraid her words would not match her needs, Alice moved her lips to Claire's ear, nipping it gently "Then just relax," she breathed before moving her mouth towards her neck.

Closing her eyes, Claire tried to loose herself in the moment. She felt Alice's lips making a trail down her neck and collar bone, her hands wrapped tightly around her back, holding her close. She moaned this time as Alice fondled her nipples, fighting the urge to flinch. The sensation was amazing, nerve endings firing, as she kept her eyes closed. Bursts of bright, vibrant colours danced across her eyelids. She clawed at Alice's chest, still hidden under her clothes, begging to return the favour.

Picking up on the not so subtle clues, Alice grabbed Claire and swung her so that she was now the one being straddled. She shrugged off her trench coat and heavy utility belt. It was the first time since the apocalypse she had been without her trusted weapons. Beneath her trench coat, her t-shirt was torn, the red faded to pink. She quickly tossed it into their every growing pile of clothing. This left Alice in her bra, shorts and commando boots. Claire reached up with greedy hands, shaking as they ran down Alice's hourglass, muscular frame. She flinched as Claire grazed a large scar on her abdomen. The reminder of Umbrella's experiments three years ago.

Her voice was soft and gentle, like that of an inquisitive child. "What happened?" Claire asked.

"Battle scar, nothing to be concerned about." Alice lied as she grabbed Claire's cold hands and placed them on her breasts, "These on the other hand."

Smiling, Claire watched as Alice expertly reached behind with one hand and unclasped her bra, allowing the black lace to fall between them. Heat rose in Claire's cheeks, novice to the idea of touching another woman as Alice guided her hands towards her small breasts and erect nipples. That euphoric sensation they felt when kissing came around once more. It was unbelievable, she was not only caressing another woman but, enjoying it. Claire beckoned to Alice's moans as she massaged, tugged, and pinched, sending all sorts of signals coursing through the both of them. Her eyes were transfixed on the blonde, watching as she tilted her head, arched her back and, began to pant incessantly.

The sensory overload was orgasmic as Alice grabbed Claire's hands and traversed them towards the waistline of her shorts. That was enough of a clue for what to do next. Quickly, she unbuttoned the shorts and pulled them down, taking with them Alice's panties. Claire blushed, deep enough that Alice could make it out in their dimming fire light as her hands hovered over her unkempt bush.

"It's okay, touch me," Alice moaned, guiding Claire's hand inside of her.

It was both warm and wet as Claire pushed her fingers inside Alice, feeling her quiver above. Alice's thighs began to tremble as the final flames of their make shift fire flickered one last time. Cocooning them in darkness. Neither woman cared, all that matter was what each was doing to the other. Their sensations heighten, allowing themselves to close out the world for just a few moments. It even seemed to work against the monotonous pounding of the undead. Maybe they had finally given up.

Alice, with her eyes open, could make out the silhouette of Claire beneath. It was clear she was enjoying this just as much as she was. She pulled at Claire's cargo pants, clawing like a wild cat, and begging to give her partner the same in return. Preoccupied with pleasuring another woman, Claire attempted to wiggle her small frame out of her pants and into Alice's nimble fingers. Pushing aside the cotton undies, Alice plunged straight in, hearing Claire gasp as her muscles clenched.

"Just relax," Alice purred as she began to move her fingers, feeling the warmth Claire had to offer.

"Sorry, I'm just-wow-fuck that feels good." Claire groaned as she closed her eyes, another wave of euphoria hitting her.

Alice snickered, continuing to please Claire, entranced by the feeling of ecstasy on her fragile frame. Succumbing to temptations, probably for the first time since the rapture, they were both aroused. Her own libido was working in overtime as Claire kept fondling, their movements falling in time with one another. Sweat puckered on their naked bodies while moaning with excitement. She was close, Alice could feel it. Claire was ready to explode, ready to see the vibrant colours dance behind her eyes, and finally feel satisfaction in years.

Alice bit her bottom lip, trying to cling to every last moment. but it was impossible. Not able to hold on any longer, she let out a loud battle cry, one that would put their undead friends to shame. Her orgasm was a thing of beauty, no man had ever made her cum like this before. She could feel her body shaking, completely satisfied with Claire's first time performance. A performance she hoped would be repeated many times over.

Claire was lost in her own world. The dystopian, destroyed earth they had come to accept was no longer around. She was in her bedroom, the same one she had as a teenager with boy band posters taped to the walls and neon coloured bed spreads. She was a 90's child, entering her teens in the early 2000's when iPod's were first appearing on the market and social media platforms such as _Facebook_ were still only reserved for University students. It was on her Queen sized bed, lined with an array of stuffed animals, that she had her first kiss. It was to a boy in her class, Roland the Quarterback. Claire was always a bit of a shy girl and never thought that Roland would be interested in her, but on this particular day, she was helping him with their algebra homework. As a thank-you, Roland kissed her. The kissing quickly turned into making out, and then rounding home to third with some light fondling. It did not take long after things started picking up for Chris to come barging in, breaking up the scene and scaring away her crush.

She was not sure why her mind was thinking back to her first time with a boy. The only good thing about this first time is her brother could not barge in on them. She replaced Roland with Alice on that bedspread, kissing her, pleasuring her. That was her breaking point, unable to resist the orgasm that was on the brink of spilling, as Claire let out a soft moan, complacent with where she was right now.

When Claire opened her eyes she was back to the dark, dank canister, a great metaphor for their lives now. She frowned, remembering that her childhood home was probably gone, Roland was dead, and there was no chance for their first sexual experience to be on a comfortable bed. Glad Alice could not see the frown, not wanting her to think that she did not please her, was comforting at least. Alice had just given Claire the best, most intense orgasm of her life. No man had the agility like a woman.

"That was amazing." She breathed, still pinned beneath Alice.

Alice rolled over, laying down beside Claire. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." She replied, kissing her on the cheek.

Claire shivered, now suddenly aware that she was naked in a cold, metal canister. Alice grabbed her trench coat and pulled it over them like a blanket. Even in a zombie apocalypse, chivalry was not dead. She snuggled against Alice, the rhythmic sounds of the zombies outside was starting to lull her to sleep.

"Claire, I have something to tell you." Alice spoke, her voice quite yet hot against the nape of her neck.

"What's that?"

"I love you."

Alice let those words hang there, suspended like a balloon tethered to string. She hoped Claire was not going to burst it. This was not the best time to express it, but Alice didn't know if they were going to die in here or not. It was better chancing it then always contemplating 'what if' scenarios long enough to drive someone mad. When Claire did not respond after a few moments Alice figured she had frightened her away. Being faced many challenges and hardships the past three years, Alice thought she was prepared for anything. Rejection from someone she loved was by far the worst.

"I love you too." Claire finally said, surprising them both. She shuffled under their make shift blanket, turning so that her back was no longer to Alice. Even though she could not see her in the dark, she knew the blonde was overjoyed. "Alice, what were you talking about before? Why were you so hard on yourself?"

Her expression, if Claire could see it, resembled that of a nocturnal creature getting caught in a transports headlights. She had hoped their little sexual escapade had made Claire forget all about that. There was no way, not even in an apocalypse, that Claire would still want to be with her if she told the truth about her involvement within Umbrella. Alice was so close to getting something positive and beautiful in her life and Umbrella was once again solely responsible for ripping that away from her. She was about to open her mouth to speak, to lay it all out on the table and come what may when muffled noises came from outside the canister.

Gunfire.

Claire and Alice sat up in the darkened container and listened as the gunfire began to grow stronger and closer. A few bullets sprinkled against the metal hull, sounding like pennies being dropped on a hardwood floor. The groaning of their gatekeepers was getting weaker as one by one they were being mowed down by whomever was outside. Alice could not believe Claire's optimistic outlook had paid off. She was sure they were goners, slowly dying from lack of supplies. It was sort of romantic in a sense, like _Romeo and Juliet_ with no suicide. It would have been a great way to die, laying naked, hands wrapped around Claire, being forever entombed with the one she loved. It was the best someone could hope for in this war zone.

"I told you someone would come for us." Claire squealed excitedly as they heard the sound of multiple people approaching the entrance to the container.

At this point Alice wished she had a weapon handy. Even though these people are clearly not infected, there was no guarantee it wasn't Umbrella ready to finish them off. She reached around in the dark for her utility belt, hoping to at least arm herself with one of her sickle's to throw at an Umbrella operative if need be.

"Doesn't mean they are here to help." Alice quipped as the latch was lifted outside.

She was able to grab the handle of her sickle when the metal doors were pulled open, the sunlight from outside creeping into the canister and blinding them both for a moment. Alice had her weapon poised and ready, her and Claire's naked bodies still covered, for the most part, by her large trench coat. It took her eyes a moment to adjust as she saw the business end of a pistol on the left and a machine gun on the right. It wasn't until they stepped around the large, metal doors did they recognize them as their own convoy.

"Holy Shit," Jill Valentine stated, holstering her pistol. She looked over at her partner, "Chris, for God sake's put that down!"

Chris snapped back to the present, lowering his machine gun as Alice lowered her weapon. He looked from one woman to the other, noticing the discarded clothing, the charred debris, and finally his naked, younger sister wrapped in Alice's trench coat. Unable to process any of this Chris just walked away, bewildered and defeated.

"You guys made it?" Alice asked.

Jill was grinning like an idiot, watching both women scramble for their clothes strewn across the floor. "Yeah, we were able to split up and corner those bastards from all sides. When we realized you two were missing Angie told us there was a gathering of the undead around some large canister. Either supplies or you guys and well, we found you." Jill explained, "Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

Alice scowled grabbing the rest of her clothes. Claire's face was as red as blood with embarrassment. This will now be the second time her brother has walked in on her enjoying the company of another person.

"Do you think you could give us some privacy?" Claire snapped, suddenly feeling objectified as Angie and K-Mart came up beside Jill, both excited, yet shocked at the turn of events.

Jill raised her hands in defeat, "Sure, come along children, someday we will teach you all about the birds and the bees." Jill chided as Alice flipped her the bird before they walked away.

Claire quickly put on her clothes as Alice did the same, grabbing her utility belt off the floor and securing it around her waist once more. Claire turned to Alice, seeing her shaking her head at the sudden, unexpected turn of events. She grabbed her by the shoulder, locking eyes with the beautiful blonde. This was the woman she was not ashamed to say she loved and wanted to survive this hell they were in.

"Don't think that little interruption means I won't forget where we left off. I want to be with you Alice and to do that, I want to know all about you, the good and the bad." Claire gave her a peck on the cheek before walking towards the light. "Whatever you are hiding from me, I will find out."

Over the past year they had been traveling across this barren wasteland of a country Alice had learned one important lesson; Claire Redfield never makes idyll threats. She always gets what she wants, one way or another.

* * *

Fin

 **Please let me know any questions/comments/reviews/changes etc. Thank-you for reading, I hope you enjoyed a little post apocalyptic romance! :)**

 **B.**


End file.
